1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to serial communication apparatus and, more particularly, to such serial communication apparatus for serially transmitting vital data. The disclosed concept also pertains to methods of serially transmitting vital data.
2. Background Information
Vital control systems using plural vital processors need a mechanism to output vital data (e.g., without limitation, a vital message including plural data bytes) for transmission over a serial communication network, channel, interface or media. Such vital processors need to be able to independently compose data content and authorize a single point of transmission of vital data (e.g., a vital message) only if all such vital processors agree on the data content.
In such a vital control system, there is the need that no one vital processor be able to serially transmit complete, valid vital data (e.g., a valid vital message).
There is also the need that if a communication protocol associated with the output vital data does not provide protection against the transmission of old or stale data (e.g., an old or stale message), that a mechanism of providing stalled data protection be provided.
There is room for improvement in serial communication apparatus for serially transmitting vital data.
There is also room for improvement in methods of serially transmitting vital data.